His Return
by memyselfandI98
Summary: He's back and she's trying to stay strong. What do you think would happen to the both of them? Would she forgive him? Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, eventual Romance. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

HEY!:D

So, this is another new story...

I hope you like it...

Sakura and the other girls are going to be BADASSES in this story...

so... yeahh...

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What is it Naruto?"

Sakura just finished locking her house door when she heard Naruto's loud voice calling for her.

"Sakk…kuraa-chh…annn…" Naruto said, out of breath from all the running he did.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked again.

"Did you hear?" he asked after taking a breather.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Well, uhh…" Naruto started, having no idea to break it to his team mate and sister that her so-called love of her life was back in Konoha. Before he could re-start his sentence, Sakura cut him off.

"He's back, isn't he?" She questions, her voice immediately changing from her happy-go-lucky self to a lifeless one.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"The look in your eyes tells everything. Only his return can bring such joy to your eyes, Naruto." She said, with that lifeless tone again.

To say Naruto was shocked that Sakura could read him so easily was an understatement. He was BEYOND surprised that she could read him so easily.

"Aren't you going to welcome him back?" he asked Sakura.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, pretending to not have hear his question.

"Aren't you going to welcome Sasuke-teme?" He asked once again, emphasizing Sasuke's name.

"Nah, I have lots to do and, besides; its not worth my time." When she said that Naruto's eyes which were staring at his shoes immediately looked up and tried to read Sakura's face for any signs of lying. Though he knew that Sakura was lying, he let her off by believing her lie.

He knew how much it pained her to see Sasuke back. I mean, she told him she loved him and he just replies with a "Thank You" and left her on a bench. That wasn't the only thing Naruto knew about Sakura, no. he knew something else, he knew that at night, Sakura would take time to go to the bench where he left her. She would sit on the bench with her arms wrapping her knees as she cries. She would do it every night. Afterwards she would walk the long way to the house, so that she wouldn't have to pass the Uchiha Compound. Talking about him, even looking at the Team 7 picture was hard for her. Everyday on the 23rd of July, she would always stay at her house. She would lock herself from the outside world. She would either try to make new jutsus or re-read her medical scrolls to try to find stuff she has missed the first time reading it. She would do anything to do stay inside. She wouldn't let anyone inside except Hinata, Tenten and Ino. Temari, occasionally, if she was in town. She became closer to Hinata when she and Naruto started dating. She was close to Tenten because of that one day when Tenten talked to her about her situation and how it was similar. Though, her situation was all cleared out and was currently dating Neji Hyuga. Ino who was her 'Rival' before now has started going out with Kiba. With Temari ending up with Shikamaru.

Sakura would only let those 4 girls in not even Naruto was let in. Sakura would end up crying herself to sleep every night of the 23rd of July. Naruto knew this from his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. She couldn't bear to keep this from Naruto eventhough she promised Sakura not to tell anyone, even Naruto.

Sakura left Naruto to go to the old, team 7 training grounds. She remembered the bell tests and how they passed the test. She laughed bitterly at her past. How her infatuation turned to something that she herself couldn't control. Without notice, she had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha, but unfortunately he didn't reciprocate the feeling.

She sat at the tree in the middle of the said training grounds with her head on her knees.

'No, she wouldn't cry. That thing wasn't worth her tears.' She chanted again and again in her head.

Once she stopped the tears which had threaten to fall down in a blink of her eyes she got up and started target practicing. She had 3 shurikens in each hand. She threw them with all her might, which could also be said to release her anger. She hit every bull eye. She repeated this a couple dozen times and finally, after having all her shurikens thrown, she decided to pick them up. She straightened her posture and started taking a step towards where the targets are but ended up pulling out a kunai from her pouch and immediately appearing herself behind the person who had been watching her this whole time.

"Well done, Sakura." Said the voice. It was deep and calm.

"Thank You. And, welcome back, Uchiha." She said with a lifeless voice.

* * *

That's it for today..

I'll try to update ASAP!:D

R&R!:D


	2. Chapter 2

**So, YEAH...**

**Second Chapter. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"You've changed. A lot." He said.

"You weren't the only one that changed." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately…" Sasuke said as Sakura started her way towards her recently thrown shurikens. Sakura has yet to put the kunai she held on her right hand tightly away.

After making her way to her shurikens, she stood straight with her feet apart and start doing hand signs to place back the shurikens that she conjured up for the occasion. Tenten had taught her of scrolling in her weapons to save space. Once she was done with it, she started to walk back to the village, walking towards the Hokage Tower. She usually immediately went to the hospital for her shift, she turned left instead of right and made her way to the Hokage's tower. When she reached the place, she immediately marched to her shishou's office. She bang open the two heavy doors with little effort and marched up to her shishou's table. Tapping the table with all her might until it left a huge crack that woke up Tsunade.

"Shishou," Sakura asked politely.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied.

"Why the hell is this CRIMINAL allowed to come in OUR village so easily?" She exclaimed.

"Who? Oh, Uchiha? The elders are discussing his punishment right now." She said, still tired.

"Well then, for the mean time, where would he be living? And, are you sure you are going to give him a really heavy punishment since, he did deflect the village and came back to just fuck a girl so he can re-populate his clan." Sakura said, with an anger yet sad tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened by her little outburst.

"Sakura, that's enough. It isn't up to me but up to the elders. His punishment is something I don't have my hands on. All I could do is just agree or disagree."

With that being said, Sakura went out of the room with the said Uchiha trailing behind her as she walked to Shizune's room. Sakura's eyes were filled with unshed tears but she sucked it up and stopped the tears before they flowed out of her eyes.

She whispered something to Shizune. Shizune then took 4 scrolls and started writing on them as Sakura call 4 hawks to send the scrolls to Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari. The letter addressed to them was about a small gathering Sakura decided to have. It was at Ichiraku's. When the hawk flew out Shizune's window in unison, Sakura tried finding the key without Shizune noticing. Though, she saw it anyway. Shizune walked to her big drawer on the other side of the room and tried to fish for the keys that Sakura tried to find. She gave the keys a little rattle to let Sakura know that she knew what she was going to do. The only thing that Sakura could've said was:

"Please, I beg you, don't tell Shishou!" She pleaded.

Shizune sighed but nodded otherwise. She threw the keys towards Sakura's direction and she caught it just in time. She thanked Shizune and walked out the door still with the Uchiha trailing behind her.

"Were you going to follow me the whole day or what?" She asked him.

"Hn." Was all she got.

"Whatever, feel free to get out of my life. Oh wait! You already ARE!" she said, the whole sentence leaking of sarcasm.

He just gave her a scowl though you could see some hurt in his eyes.

She walked to a pathway and stopped in front of a door which looked like a door to a supply closet. She picked out a key and inserted it to the key hole and turned it to the right. The door opened automatically, it was bigger than what you thought it would be.

"You coming?" She asked.

He just gave a nod.

Both of them walked in the dark room. Sakura turned to the right to flick on the switch as the door closed. The room was full of alcohol. You could find every type of alcohol ever made in the whole world here. She then walked straight and stopped in front of Jack Daniels and took 3 glass bottles of it. She placed them on the counter near the switch. She then took 6 bottles of Heineken. She then took three bottles of blue label and double black each. And, of course, she took the traditional sake. She took 12 bottles.

To say that Sasuke was shocked was a total understatement. She put all the bottles in a box and labeled it fragile. She then summoned a hawk to send it to Ichiraku's. She then walked out of the room with the Uchiha STILL following.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW.**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to update more often:D**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"You should go to find Naruto" she said, when she reached a drug store.

"Hn." Was given as a reply.

She went in the door and immediately went to the counter, asking the cashier, Kyo for her usual. He turned to grab 5 packs of Davidoff and 5 packs of Marlboro. She paid him the exact amount and place the 10 packs of cigarettes in her pockets. 5 in each.

Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You smoke?" He questioned.

"Hn." She said, mocking him.

"Whatever." He replied. With that being said, he turned on his heel and walked the opposite way.

Sakura walked to Ichiraku's finding Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Temari already there. She greeted Teuchi and Ayame and asked where the box was. It was upstairs in their normal seats. There was AC there and not a lot of people were allowed upstairs. So, all 5 of them walked up through the stairs and locked the door after everyone was in. there, on the table was the box Sakura sent just now.

"Pinky's been raiding her Shishou's sacred haven, huh?" Temari asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm sure this ain't enough for me alone." The said Pinky replied.

"So, who brought the cigs?" Hinata asked.

"Got it!" said all the girls other than Hinata.

All four looked at each other and then laughed.

"I've got Davidoff and Marlboro" said Sakura.

"I've got Parliament." said Tenten.

"I've got Davidoff." said Ino.

"I've got Marlboro." said Temari.

"I've got Dunhill." said Hinata.

"I'm guessing blondie here just stole her boyfriend's cigars since she was too lazy." Said Tenten.

"So. Not. True." Temari defended herself.

"Could we start now?" Hinata asked, impatient.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

All of them threw the packs of cigarettes on the table as Hinata open the box to get the bottles.

Tenten went to take the glasses whiskey while Temari took the mugs for the beer. Ino ordered the food. She talked through the intercom. Few minutes later, the dumb waiter dinged and slid up with the food she ordered. She placed the food in the middle and sat on her usual seat.

Sakura and Hinata started lighting their first Davidoff, Temari and Tenten lighting their first Marlboro and Ino lighting her first Parliament.

"So, I heard he's back." Temari started as she takes a drag of her Marlboro.

"Don't remind me. He was followed me everywhere just now." Sakura moaned, as she took a swig of her mug of beer.

"He knows you smoke?" Ino asked.

"No shit there, Pig." Sakura said after she takes a drag of her Davidoff.

"Sakura, you don't have to pretend. We know you've been through a lot." Tenten who was quiet the whole time started.

Hinata nodded along.

A moment passed as Sakura took the final drag of her cigarette.

She then poured the remainder of the beer in the bottle to her mug. She started chugging it.

While she was doing so, the rest of the girls were having a conversation regarding the sanity of their best friend.

"This is the first time I'm seeing her like this." Hinata said, worried.

"Same here. She looked so vulnerable." Tenten added.

"It IS her first time." Ino said.

"Not really." Temari said.

All heads looked to her direction.

"I've seen her like this before. Do you remember when she had to go to Suna to help the hospital there?"

She got 4 nods as a sign to go on.

"Well, she would always look out of her office window if she didn't have any work to do. So then, one day, I asked her to talk about it over in a bar." Temari said.

"That was the first time she threw away all her stress. I mean, she even lost her virginity because of the crazy drinking." Temari continued.

She was rewarded with 3 shouts of "WHAT?"s.

"Wait, she didn't TELL you?" Temari asked, surprised.

"No." everyone said.

"Well, if you wanna guess who it is, you are more welcomed to try." She said with a smirk as she finally finished her first cigarette.

"A clue?" Ino asked.

"I heard all the details from down the hall." She said as she grimaced.

"NO WAY!" Tenten, Hinata and Ino shouted at the same time.

"Yup" Temari said, as she lit her second cigarette.

"I can't believe she did it." Tenten said.

"FOREHEAD." Ino said, calmly.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"How come you didn't tell us you already lost your virginity?" Ino asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh, must've slipped my mind. Well, since Temari told you; you can't tell anyone. Especially Naruto," She said, immediately facing Hinata.

Hinata immediately nodded. With that subject being dropped, Sakura started chugging on her third glass of beer now. Temari and Tenten took their time drinking their beer. Sipping occasionally as they chat and ate the food Ino had ordered earlier.

Hinata then brought up the topic of having tattoos on their left leg. Everyone agreed. This would be their first official tattoo after their ANBU tattoos. They decided to have the number 1 to 5 in kanji writing. Hinata would have the number 1, Ino the number 2, Sakura the number 3, Tenten the number 4 and Temari the number 5. They were just chatting, when Sakura noticed something about Temari's sleeves. One sleeve was longer than the other. It was as if she was trying to hide something, or maybe for it to be a surprise.

"Temari." Sakura said, with a serious tone.

"Yes?" the one called replied as she pulled her sleeves down longer. Confirming the fifth Hokage's apprentice's suspicion.

"May I see your head band?" Sakura said, still with a serious tone.

This brought the attention of the three other kunoichis present.

"Uhh… Forehead, if you haven't notice, she's wearing it right now, around her neck?" Ino asked Sakura as if she was crazy. Temari wasn't wearing her usual attire these days. She opted to wearing a black half-sleeve, a black skirt and a Suna flak jacket. Her head band was also placed around her neck instead of her forehead.

Tenten and Hinata seconded her statement with a nod of their heads. While Temari was trying to keep a straight face although she's afraid that Sakura might know about her little secret already.

"Oh, really? Temari?" Sakura asked, teasingly.

Sakura then put her two elbows on the table after she moved away her mug of beer. She clasped her hands together and placed her chin on them. A smirk was on her face as she gazed teasingly at Temari while Temari tried to not freak out.

"Uhh.. Yeah." Temari said, unsure herself.

"Well then, why do you have Konoha's Anbu tattoo instead of Suna's? And, I don't think there is a point in hiding **your** Konoha head band in your kunai pouch now, is there? Since the cat is out of the bag and all now." Sakura said, her smirk grew bigger as she started her sentence.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino gasped. Staring at Sakura then Temari then her arm then her kunai pouch. And, the cycle goes on.

"Did you tell the dear Kazekage-sama yet, blondie?" Sakura said, as her smirk was full-blown wicked.

Temari cleared her throat and when she was about to reply, a voice interrupted her.

"Tell me what?" the voice said. As Sakura whispered "Perfect timing." to herself.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Good? Bad? **

**R&R!:D **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!I know it says "ON HIATUS" but, i couldn't help but update it. this is probably going to be the last chapter for a long time.

But, no worries, even if it's on hiatus, if I suddenly find the passion to write the next chapter to this story, i"ll post it ASAP, ok?:D

Anyway, on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

"Tell him what, Temari?" Sakura said, with a smirk on her face. Sakura was trying her best not to laugh out loud at the look on Temari's face. While she was suppressing her laughter, Gaara slipped into the seat next to Sakura which was right in front of Temari.

"Yeah, Tem. What did you have to tell him?" Tenten asked, joining the game. As she said that, Neji entered and took a seat next to her.

"Well," Temari started but stopped by Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino's sudden laughter. Hinata and Ino were biting their lower lip to suppress their laughter from laughing out loud at Temari's face.

"Temari." Gaara's voice was enough to shut all of them up.

"Let me repeat it the last time, what did you have to tell me?" Gaara said, impatient now.

"Uhh…" She was then interrupted again by the entrance of Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and finally Shikamaru. The girls who were already sober laughed out loud again as they looked at Shikamaru, then at Temari, then her arm then her kunai pouch. Then, in unison, they stared at Temari's **SUNA** flak jacket with an raised eyebrow. Then, they laughed even harder.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS UP?!" Naruto suddenly shouted. He walked to a seat next to Hinata as Sakura reassured him that it was nothing. As the rest giggled.

"Well then, since there aren't any more interruptions I think Temari should tell our dear Kazekage-sama who is sitting right beside me who's drinking from my mug –HEY!- what she has to tell him." Sakura finished with a smirk plastered on her face. As the three remaining Konoichis started laughing as the stare at Temari's flak jacket again while Temari just shot Sakura a glare which then commenced to a glaring contest with Sakura winning. Though, it was a once in a lifetime chance of ever winning against Temari. It was probably because of him returning.

"Temari, what did you have to tell me?" Gaara asked as the girls snickered.

"Yeah, Tem. What did you have to tell Kazekage-sama?" all the girls said in unison, surprisingly.

"FINE!" Temari said, after a moment of silence.

"I converted to a konoha-nin." Temari saidm in a small voice.

"WHAT?!" Gaara and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Ino asked her teammate.

"Uh, no." he said as he rubbed his neck.

"YOU WHAT?!" Gaara shouted, uncharacteristically again.

"I… converted… to… a… Konoha… nin?" Temari said, unsure. She said it as she placed her head on her shocked boyfriend's chest.

"**Onee-san**, it isn't my place to say that you can't convert. But, you could've at least made it official." Gaara said, as he will miss his dear sister. He emphasized on the Onee-san just like if he was explaining something to a 4 year old starting with the emphasizing of their name.

"See! Blondie made Kazekage-sama upset!" Sakura said, animatedly as she pouted animatedly too. Which made the 3 Kunoichis laugh. Sakura followed afterwards. After they all have sobered up, Sakura went to get the box of alcohol as Tenten and Hinata brought the glasses. She took a mug and poured Gaara a drink. She poured the remaining to her's.

Sakura then just took a parliament cigarette out of the box and lit up the burner. As she took her first drag, all the guys were silent.

"WHAT?!" She shouted once she puffed out her first drag.

"You smoke…" Naruto started.

"Hn." Sakura said, with a smirk on her face.

"So what, Dobe?" Sakura asked him, copying Sasuke.

"What do you mean: "So what"?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what? I do too…" Tenten said as she leaned on Neji's chest. Neji already knew that Tenten smoked.

"Me too." Temari said, as she took the second drag off her cigarette.

"Me three" Ino said as she sipped on her beer.

"Me four." Hinata said, as she lit her cigarette. She took a drag and puffed it at Naruto who was apparently in a state of shock because he couldn't wrap his mind on the fact that his girlfriend, smokes.

"You guys are alright with it?" Naruto asked Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Yeah." Was what Naruto got as a reply.

With that subject being dropped, everyone just ate, drank, smoked and chat until midnight.

Sakura was tipsy, so were the rest of the girls except for Tenten who could stand alcohol. Though, the reason was that and the fact that she knew she was going to be assigned to a mission tomorrow. With her team. With her Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei. Just like old times. It was just a simple escort mission but, she didn't want to be lacking on her job. So, she didn't drink much.

Sakura was out-of-her-mind tipsy. So were Ino and Temari. Same went with Kiba and Shikamaru, though Shikamaru didn't how any evidence on being too intoxicated by the earlier alcoholic drinks that were now pooling around his own system.

Temari and Shikamaru were the first ones to go back, Kiba and Ino were next. Naruto went with Hinata to send her back to the Hyuga compound. Neji and Tenten left after Naruto and Hinata. That left Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara. To say that it was awkward silence was a total understatement.

"So, Gaara… How's Matsuri?"Sakura asked, Sakura asked, suddenly. In hopes on breaking the awkward silence overlapping the the whole room.

"She's doing great, thanks." Gaara replied. You see, Gaara was now dating Matsuri. He then leaned nearer to Sakura to whisper to her about something. Unknown to them. A certain Uchiha felt a new emotion. An emotion that made him feel pain as he watch Gaara talking in a hushed tone to Sakura. Especially when she giggled.

(What Gaara whispered to Sakura)

"Sakura," Gaara started.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, absent-mindedly.

"Do you still, you know?" He asked, awkwardly.

"Unfortunately, yes." She replied as she banged her hed on her hands which were resting infront of her in the table.

"Well, tell me if he's being a bigger douche than he already is, alright?" Gaara said, with so much seriousness that made Sakura giggle.

"Will do, bro" Sakura said after she gigling.

Sasuke decided to go home after seeing their little exchange. The remaining two left too, with the Uchiha.

Sakura locked up the place and placed the keys on the counter. She then walked back to her apartment. Which was hard for her, since she was tipsy and all. She wanted to call Gaara, but he was already far away. And, she knew he wanted to spend the night staying by Matsuri's side. Since she wasn't feeling very well today. That was why she didn't come.

So, to say that she was shocked when she was caught by a person as she was about to fall, face-first, to the pavement was a wee bit of an understatement. She looked up, and saw a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her. The only thing she could say was:

"Sasuke?"

* * *

And, that about wrapped the whole thing up:D

So, next chapter would be what will happen with the pair.

And, I hope I dont annoy you with the ireegularity in updating.

And if you don't mind checking out my other stories to tell me what you think about them, please do. Coz, reviews make my day:D

Bye!:D

R&R!:D

-MMI98


End file.
